Assassin's Tale
by CaveRaider
Summary: The story directly following furrwolf's fan fic "The Story of Nick Wilde, is the story about the best assassins in the business, and their "interactions" with the WildeHopps couple and their friends. Official continuation of The Story of Nick Wilde, by Furrwolf.
1. Chapter 1

A Zootopia Fanfiction based on the story of nick wilde

Assassin's Tale Chapter one

Normal POV

"Hey Sarah!"

"What?"

"Take a look!"

The animal who had spoken was lounging on an old sofa in front of a television. His name was Hail, and he was a coyote. He was also one of the best assassins in the business. His fur was tan, with darker flecks of brown, and wore a long sleeve button up jacket and pants. The female wolf he was talking to trotted over from the worktable where she had been disassembling her sniper rifle. Also an assassin, she had light grey fur and an eyepatch over her left eye. She has an attitude problem too.

"So? Why did you call me over?" Sarah asked.

"There's been a major prison break from the jungle district police department!" Hail replied. They watched as the last remaining prisoner, a wolf, took a lioness as a hostage in order not to get caught by the police. "Huh. It's Nick Wilde." Hail muttered as they watched events develop.

"Woah! Well fuck, man!" Sarah exclaimed. The reporter gasped as Nick deftly disarmed the wolf. Then He did something unexpected; he kneeled in front of officer Hopps, pulled out a ring, and proposed. "Why don't you ever treat me like that Hail?"Sarah muttered.

"Because we're not a couple, Silly"

"Not yet. And don't call me silly, you bastard."

"Language silly."

"Fine"

Just then Hail's phone rang. "Hello? Yes it's me. What? You want us to… Yes. Yes I understand. Bye." He turned towards Sarah. "Put some pants on. We've got a wedding to crash"

Nick was being swarmed by reporters. "When will the wedding be?" asked one reporter.

"Will the press be invited?" asked another.

"Do I have a choice?" Nick asked with a slight smirk

"What are your views on the hostage taking a couple weeks ago?'

"It ruined my day a little, which I intended to make a relaxing one with Officer Hopps"

"Have you actually met Gazelle?"

"Would be a little understated if I just said I met her…"

"What does it take to get you horny?"

That last question threw him off. "Wait, what?" he looked around for the reporter. The Wolf who Ask the question definitely stood out from the crowd. She had an eyepatch for one thing. But the real eye catcher was her cameraman. He wasn't a fox, but he was shorter than a wolf. Nick guessed that the cameraman was a cross between the two species. His left leg glinted in the sunlight, and there was a scar stretching the right side of his face in a perpetual grimace. His camera looked like it was made from a cardboard box and the lense… It looked more like a pipe sticking out of the front of the box-camera thing. Somehow those two reporters looked like they weren´t really reporters, and something told him, it would be better to leave this place as soon as possible. Nick was finished with his business here anyway, and he wasn´t really in the mood to answer more of the questions thrown at him. So he slowly got into the Wilde-Hopps mobile and drove away.

-"So, what the fuck was that?" Hail asked as he untaped the cardboard box from his Panzerschreck.

"Wait. That was your rocket launcher?!" Sarah Exclaimed.

" I don't have the money for a camera, and besides I couldn't just leave my baby" Hail retorted.

"You're hopeless." She muttered. " and in answer to your question, I was curious. I mean, seriously, what does it take to get yourself into the mood to fuck a cottontail?"

" Woah Sarah, some people are into different things okay? You have no filter, do you?"Hail said

" I take Pride in that" She said. " the lack of filters, not that. It was a joke."

"Oh." Hail finished undressing his launcher. " I see." Hail and Sarah left the apartment together into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Tale chapter two**

POV Nick

"Who were those two?" I asked out loud, even though there was no one in the car to answer. As I turned off the highway onto the road that would lead me to my house, and Judy, I thought about the past couple of weeks. And quite a busy couple of weeks they were too!

After the prison breakout I had finally proposed to my one true love, officer hopps herself. The next couple of weeks were hectic to say the least. After we finished the piles of paperwork involved in fucking a couple dozen convicts out of parole, the award ceremony, and the whole fiasco with that female fox reporter, Chief Bogo ordered us to finish our vacation.

Instead of relaxing, we spent our time planning our wedding. And rehearsing what we were going to do after the wedding of course. It was going to be in the city park where me and Benji, Max, and Daniel first met to plan the prank on the Chief. Nick was returning home after inviting a bunch of friends and coworkers from ZPD. He was leaving the police department when he was once again mobbed by the press. When he was asked that entirely inappropriate question.

What the hell was that all about? He didn't have time to ponder this as he crossed the bridge and pulled into the driveway.

POV Hail Lupus

I woke up cradling my head in my hands. "Fucking neighbors! Why can't they shut up and go to sleep?" He was in a tiny apartment that armadillo landlord claimed had housed Judy Hopps. He couldn't believe that the hero of zootopia, home of the tranquilizer wielding cops, could live with such noisy neighbors.

"Ugh. My eye." Sarah mumbled as she turned over in the bed.

"Hey! At least you slept somewhere comfortable! I had to sleep on the floor! My joints could have locked from the dust." Hail retorted.

"Ah fuck off! Its what? Seven o' clock? Go back to bed" she paused. "Unless you want to have some fun?"

"Oh knock it off!"

"Go lubricate your leg"

"Go find your eye"

"Go realign your spine."

Hail winced. "Touché"

Sarah smirked and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower" she said as she walked past.

"Don't forget to put on some clothes"

"When have I forgotten?"

Hail looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Sarah walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

POV Sarah

I don't understand! Why doesn't he understand that I want to be more than a friend to him? Sarah thought about it as she stared at herself in the mirror. She tries not to think about it but she can't help it. Is it my eye? She pulled off the eye patch and glared hatefully at the reflection of her empty eye socket. Why me? The one time I'm innocent and a police officer tranks my eye! He shot my goddam eye out! Sarah undressed and got into the shower. She turned on the tap and waited for the water to warm.

"Ahh" she sighed in pleasure as the water coursed over her fur and warmed her skin. "This is why I want a house in the jungle district" she murmured. She thought about their newest job from Mr. Big. He saved Hail's life, twice! Man if Mr. Big didn't know that scientist, she would be wheeling him around in a wheelchair. She personally hoped that she never needed that kind of help though. The thought of a creepy scientist replacing her spine with a machine filled her with dread.


	3. Chapter 3 (sorry bout the wait)

**Chapter 3**

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Hail yelped.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?' Dr. Anther sneered.

"Damn right it did! You stuck a scalpel in my leg you dick!" Hail retorted. He hated The Antelope's guts. If he didn't have to get monthly checkups to make sure his prosthetic leg wasn't rejected by his body, he'd never come to this dimly lit scientific hellhole. Not that he hated what the doctor had accomplished here. His prosthetic was mechanical, and the doc somehow connected its controls to his nervous system, making it feel as if it were his own. No, what he hated was his attitude towards him. All the good doctor saw in Hail was an experiment gone right. If he had his way, he would have completely mechanized Hail entire body, just for fun.

"There. Your leg's better than the old one." Dr. Anther said. "Thanks for holding that." He pulled the scalpel out of Hail's thigh. As Hail walked up the stairs towards the exit Dr. Anther called "Have a nice evening!"

"Fuck you too" Hail replied.

As he walked out of the dingy cabin into the cold winds of Tundratown, Sarah Drove their Jeep up to the curb. "Didja have fun?" she asked.

"No." Hail replied.

"Alrighty then" Sarah muttered as she drove back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Um, Hail?" crackled the radio.

"What's up?" He replied. They were currently on Gazelle's property Where they had followed the giant police car that Nick and Judy drove everywhere. It had been half a year since They were assigned the job, and they knew where they lived, when they worked, and where they hung out with their friends. Creepy, but necessary.

"Uh, they're… Kinda doing the naughty in the pool room in Gazelle's basement." Sarah Replied?

"Well, don't watch!" Hail exclaimed.

"But I wanna!" She whined.

"My god Sarah." Hail muttered. "Put your pants back on"

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah, c'mon now"

"Fiine." She said with an irritated tone.

"Ugh" Hail Continue looking through the binoculars at the security cameras. "Damn. There's no way anybody's getting in there."

"Wait." Sarah said suddenly.

"What is it?"."

"That's Max."

"Who?"

"Max Wolfheart. My brother." She sighed. "Dammit. That's a real turnoff."

"Ookay then."Hail Replied.

After They had finished their mission into Gazelles private home, Finding security cameras, guards, and… Other things… they decided to head home.

"Hey Hail."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to that Gazelle concert?" Sarah glanced over at him quickly, just in time to see him look away.

"Sure." He said. She pulled up to the curb next to the apartment they were staying at. As they got out he glared at Sarah. "Cmon Sarah. Seriously?"

"What?"  
"Why is there a decal on the jeep that says 'I'm so gay I can't straight'?"

"Because I like girls. Why?"

" Because I drive this car too."

"You're not gay?! Huh. Go figure."

"Fuck you."

"I hope so"

"Huh" Hail unlocked the door to their apartment and flopped down on the bed. Does she really? He wondered. I mean I think she's beautiful, but I don't want to make anything weird between us. Besides, I'm still a-

"Hey! Are you awake?" Sarah asked as she pulled off her shirt.

"Woah!"

"What? You can look if you want."

"I don't!"

"What?" Sarah stopped undressing and looked over at him. "Why not?"

"It's not that I don't Want to, it's just…" He grimaced, making the scar on his face stretch. "I… Don't want to make things weird."

Sarah suddenly laughed. "Oh my god, Hail. We're assassins. We work together to kill people. How much weirder can we get for fucks sake!"

"I guess."

"Good night Hail."

"Night"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Sarah got up, hopped in the shower and checked their bank account's balance. It read $0.00.

"Shit" she muttered as she got out of the bathroom. Hail looked up from the bed.

"What is it?" He said. He was shirtless, lounging on the bed with his phone out in front of him, probably checking for messages. His metal leg's maintenance compartment was open, and Sarah could see the handle of Hail's magnum revolver poking out.

"We're out of cash. I fucking knew I shouldn't have bought those military grade armour plating for the Jeep." Sarah replied.

"Remember what happened last month? That fucking semi almost totaled us." Hail said, "Don't worry, I've got a new contract that'll put us back in business."

Sarah sat down in front of a desk with am open laptop on it.

"What about Wilde and Hopps?"

"I'm sure they can survive one day without us watching."

Sarah laughed. "You'd think. What's the mark?"

"Well, there is a polar bear who worked for Mr. Big. He recently defected and stole a small stash of diamonds that Mr. Big had hidden away for a rainy day. One cannot simply ice a polar bear so he wants us to catch him, kill him and return the diamonds." Hail looked up at Sarah. "Any idea how to pull this off?"

Sarah frowned. "Killing him is the easy part. Finding him, and taking the jewels is the problem here."

"Already have the finding part figured out. Mr. Big had a tracking chip inserted into all of his employees' necks, right? So we ask for his whereabouts, go there and… hmm"

Sarah looked over at him. It's a piece of cake. I shoot, you grab the diamonds."

"Yeah."

"What's up with you today? You've been a little off since yesterday."

Hail sighed. "I just… I don't know."

Sarah laughed. "Oh." she giggled. I see how it is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think you like me too, right?" She replied.

Hail turned away. "Yeah… Wait. what do you mean, 'too'?"he asked.

Sarah sighed, exasperated. "I like you, ya idiot!" She said.

Hail turned around sharply. "What do you-" he began. But Sarah had had enough. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, and kissed him deeply. "Just shut up, okay?" she murmured.

Well that is it for chapter five. I'm sorry I haven't been consistent with my uploads, but hopefully a couple of you will forgive me. Feel free to let me know whatcha think, as well as whether ya want some smut. I've never written it before, but that's what editors are for. (Correcting, not writing.) If you want access to the google docs file, let me know! There will be spoilers though. That's about it, I hope you'll forgive me and leave a review.

Sincerely,

RaveCaider


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Ugh fuck my life. I keep forgetting to do important stuff like UPDATE MY FUCKING STORY. Sorry for the long ass wait, I'm going to start posting this weekly. Don't forget to let me know if you want me to write the smut chapter, we all know that furrwolfs story had all the yiff, and this is an extension of it. So leave a review!_

Hello, I'm back at it once more. I'm so bad at remembering important stuff I gotta do, like continue the frickin story I started. Enjoy the next chapter!

Sarah groaned, sitting up on the bed. " Ugh. Why the fuck am I so sticky? She muttered, looking around. Then she saw Hail sleeping peacefully next to her. Completely nude. " Oh yeah…" Sarah got up, and took a shower, reliving, yesterday's events. After she got out of the shower, she towelled off and walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to get dressed.

In the meantime, Hail had gotten up and dressed, and was cooking breakfast on the stove. " Morning Sarah," he said nonchalantly.

She smirked, and coming up behind him, started to rub up against him. "Not while I'm making breakfast, please," he said.

"Fiine," she whined jokingly and walked over to sit on the bed. It was still a messy from last night, so she began to tidy up, removing the sheets and balling them up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hail said, as he walked in with two plates of waffles.

"Thanks rookie," Sarah replied, taking a plate.

"Oh, shove it up yer ass."

"Can I shove it elsewhere?"

"No."

"Wrong answer. You just failed the quiz!"

Hail rolled his eyes before taking the plates and putting them in the kitchen. " Put some clothes on, we've got a job to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Told you I was gonna publish a new chapter every week! I'm going to publish a new chapter every Monday. Have fun reading, and don't forget to leave a comment!

"Psst! There he is," the radio crackled. Hail was in the Jeep, watching the street in front of the jeweller's house, where he sells gemstones into the black market.

"I was right. Everyone sells gems here," he said, laughing quietly.

" Not my fault I thought he was smarter. Shall I?" Sarah replied from a nearby rooftop. She was lying on her stomach, staring through the scope of her rifle, freezing her ass off.

"Go for it," hail replied.

There was a muffled thump as she fired, and she watched the polar bear fall to the ground. "Boom. Headshot."

Hail got out of the Jeep , with a camera, taking a picture of the body. " And now we have evidence," he said, satisfied. He grabbed the briefcase and walked back to the Jeep. " Come down here and help with the body, Sarah."

"No."

"What? Why the hell not?!"

"You didn't say please.*

Hail didn't have enough time to answer because at that moment a giant police car roared around the street corner and skidded to a halt, blocking the road. Another couple of car blocked the other end as well. Sarah ducked into the shadows as a helicopter fly close overhead.

"Oh shit," she muttered, watching in horror as Hail looked around in shock.

Aww crap! Of course! It was the Wildehopps mobile! Sarah thought, watching the famous police couple jump out of their vehicle with guns raised.

"Drop the shotgun! NOW!!" A voice from the helicopter blared. Hail hadn't even realized that he had pulled it off his back. He dropped it immediately. Suddenly he was hit from behind, knocked to the ground by a wolf cop he vaguely recognized.

"Stay down!" The wolf yelled into his ear as he struggled. The last thing he saw before he was knocked out was Sarah, hiding on a nearby rooftop, staring back at him with a look he had never seen on her face.

Fear.

Sorry I was late, but I did finally get it written. I hope you enjoy the way the story is going so far!

-RaveCaider


	8. chapeter 8

Chapter 8

Hail woke up to a bright light in his face. "ugh. classic interrogation tactic," he muttered.

"Nope just waking you up." The light turned off suddenly and he took a look at his interrogater.

"My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'll be your interrogater today," Nick said.

"Oh great," Hail sighed.

let's start with some easy questions, shall we?" Nick said, sitting across from Hail. "what is your name? well besides, 'The Zootopian Rocketeer'."

"That's what I'm known as? Seriously?" Hail said. "You are serious! Wow."

"Just answer the goddamn question."

"Alright. I'm Piberius," Hail said.

"Wow. You can use the internet. I'm impressed," Nick replied sarcastically.

"I can also use binoculars. I didn't think you were the kind of guy who likes orgy's, but I'm not gonna judge." Nick looked flabbergasted. Judy, watching behind the one way mirror, looked over at Fangmeyer. He looked as shocked as she was.

"My name is Hail. Hail Lupis."

Nick looked at him. "You don't look like a wolf to me," he said.

"That's because I'm a coyote. I was adopted. Do you want to hear what happened in second grade?"

Nick sighed. "No, I don't want to hear what happened in second grade, I want to know why you are stalking me and my fiance!"

"I was hired."

"To kill us?"

"No, to protect you and your future family." Hail smirked. "Surprised?"

Nick turned and walked out of the room. "He has to be lying," he said to Judy.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty sincere, and besides, how many times could he have killed us if he is always nearby?" Judy replied, unconvinced.

"We should lock him up as soon as possible. You dont need a murderer watching your back. You have the entire ZPD for that." Fangmeyer added.

Meanwhile, Sarah had just walked inside the ZPD head quarters dressed in regular clothing, trying to be inconspicuous. It was especially hard, because she stood out quite a lot with her eyepatch. She walked up to the first officer she saw. "Hi. My name is Meghan, and I was hoping to report… it's personal. Can we talk somewhere more private?" She said nervously.

"Uh sure, ma'am. Right this way." Max Wolfheart said, looking curiously at the familiar looking face. If it weren't for the eyepatch, he could've sworn she was his sister. He led her towards the interview/interrogation section of the building. Sarah, cursing herself for not recognizing her brother sooner, followed. He led her to a private interview room with comfy seats, and sat across from her. "What would you like to report, ma'am?" He asked.

"Uh, sexual assault. I- I was… molested by a coyote with a robot leg. I was hoping you would know who he was because I don't know his name."

"A robotic leg? Come with me, ma'am." as he got up, Sarah smirked. She continued to memorize the fastest route to the exit.

Max looked back at the woman, catching her smiling oddly. " We caught a man matching your description last night, actually." He said as he reached the interrogation room. " These are officers Hopps, Wilde, and Fangmeyer. Is this the man who molested you?" He said showing her the window.

"Molested? Nah he was great. Thanks Max, little bro, but I'm gonna have to take it from here," Sarah said as she opened the door to the interrogation room and threw Hail the keys she stole from Max.

"S- Sarah? What happened to your eye?" Max stuttered.

"Not the right question, Max," Nick said as he pulled out his tranquilizer pistol.

"Bullets trump tranks, mate," Sarah said as she pulled out a 9mm pistol. "Drop 'em." As Nick began to reluctantly put his weapon down, Sarah lashed out, grabbing the the pistol and shooting Daniel, Nick, and Judy with tranquilizers. "Wha? W-why…" Max never got to finish his sentence as Hail smashed him in the back of his head with the revolver he kept in his robotic leg.

"Hey! That's my brother!" Sarah exclaimed.

Hail shrugged. "He'll live." Sarah kissed him before leadind him out the nearby fire exit, tripping the alarm as she went.

Oh dear. It appears that the chapter end like that. Oh well, it'll do for now. As always I appreciate any comments, and I will respond to them, garanteed. Buh bye!

-CaveRaider

(PS. I haven't heard anything about writing the smut chapter, if you want me to write it I will, but you gotta ask!)

AND IM SORRY GUYS AND GALS! HOLY SHIT I UPLOADED THE WRONG VERSION. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK


End file.
